


She’s our little Princess

by gabbyroni



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Cake, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: It’s Himawari’s birthday and the family decides to celebrate it with her.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 13





	She’s our little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> **[Birthday Fic] For Himawari (8/1/2020). Ok, yeah, I haven’t watched Boruto yet. Please don’t bash me if Himawari and Boruto are out of character**
> 
> **Disclaimer: The Uzumaki family are not my characters! They’re all from Naruto and they belong to Masashi Kishimoto!!**

Hinata hurried over to the door when Boruto called out for her. Himawari was still upstairs in her room that was shared with Boruto. She heard Boruto and decided to check and see what’s up but Boruto suddenly stopped her.

“Brother, what’s going on?” Himawari had asked him.

“It’s a surprise. Just stay upstairs for now. We’ll call you when it’s ready!”

“Okay.”

Boruto hurried downstairs and Himawari turned around and slid the door closed. He met up with Hinata and Naruto. The three of them began to make and bake the birthday cake for Himawari. Himawari was unaware of this since she still had to stay upstairs. After the cake was ready, they all called out for Himawari and soon Hima came downstairs. She walked into the dining room and saw that it was dim in the room and there were candles that were lit. She felt tears tickle her eyes and a smile curling against her lips. She was happy. She had no idea that they were planning all of this, just for her.

“Mama, Papa...” She began.

“Himawari,” Hinata told her, “...we made this for you, darling. You’re ten now. Happy tenth birthday, Hima,” Hinata was smiling through the darkness that clouded the room. Naruto and Boruto were smiling too.

“Yeah! Happy birthday Hima! Now, go on. Blow out those candles, ‘ttebayo!”

“Happy birthday, sis,” Boruto had said soon after their father.

Himawari stepped close to the candles of the cake. She blew them and then Boruto flicked the lights back on. Hinata and Naruto clapped as their daughter smiled at them. Boruto grabbed the cake cutter and Naruto grabbed the plates and forks. They all cut slices for each other and ate the cake together with each other.


End file.
